1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer graphics and, more particularly, to high performance computer graphics systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Early graphics systems were limited to two-dimensional (2D) graphics, a gray scale value for each pixel displayed, and acted as simple translators or interfaces to a display device. Modern high performance graphics systems, however, support three-dimensional (3D) graphics with textures and many special effects such as anti-aliasing, texture mapping, advanced shading, fogging, alpha-blending, and specular highlighting. 3D graphics data may be several orders of magnitude larger than comparable 2D graphics data. 3D graphics data may include many information components for each vertex of the geometric primitives used to model the objects to be imaged. These vertex information components may comprise: x, y, and z position; normal vector; front, back, and specular color; front and back transparency; 2D, 3D, and perspective surface texture; and viewport clipping information.
In recent years, demand for high performance graphics systems that can render complex three-dimensional (3D) objects and scenes have increased substantially. This increase is at least in part due to new applications such as computer-generated animation for motion pictures, virtual reality simulators/trainers, and interactive computer games. These new applications place tremendous demands upon graphics systems. Modern computer displays have also improved and have many more pixels, greater color depth, and are able to display more complex images with higher refresh rates than earlier models. Consequently, modern high performance graphics systems incorporate graphics processors with a great deal of complexity, and the color value of one pixel can be the accumulated result of many calculations involving several models and mathematical approximations.
With each new generation of graphics system, there is more image data to process, the processing is more complex, and there is less time in which to process it. This need for more processing power is being met with the combination of more hardware resources and more efficient processes.